Scientists and engineers frequently utilize charts, graphs and the like (collectively, “graphs”) to present and interpret data. In many cases, one or more graphs are included in a scientific document, such as a journal article, book, research paper, or the like. While presenting data in a graph can be useful for justifying conclusions or observations presented in the document, subsequent use of graph by other researchers can be difficult.
For example, a scientist or engineer may wish to use a printed copy of a graph to assist with their research or to further analyze the information presented in a publication in which the graph is included. To this end, the scientist or engineer might use rudimentary implements such as a pencil and ruler to read individual data points from the printed graph. This method can be time consuming and inaccurate, and does not allow mathematical operations (e.g., surface area under a curve, the distance between two points, extrapolation, interpolation, etc.) to be easily and rapidly performed on the data represented by the printed graph.
With the advent of modern computing techniques, scientific publications are increasingly being produced and distributed electronically. Like their hard copy counterparts, electronic publications frequently include graphs. Likewise, mechanisms exist for scanning an image of a printed graph into an electronic format. Thus, electronic images of graphs are now widely produced and distributed in any number of image file formats. For simplicity, a graph that is presented electronically is referred to herein as an “electronic graph.”
Like printed graphs, a scientist or engineer may have difficulty analyzing or using electronic graphs. In many cases, an electronic graph is provided as an image file that does not include the raw data utilized to generate the electronic graph. As a result, it may be difficult to obtain accurate data from the electronic graph itself. Although digitization programs exist to convert an electronic graph to raw data, such programs can be expensive and can take significant time to execute. They may also lack certain functionality, such as the ability to perform on the fly calculations on data represented in an electronic graph.
Graphs encountered in engineering and the sciences often have two independent axes (i.e., two variables). Graphs with greater than two axes can be difficult to produce, and can be more difficult to extract data from than a two dimensional graph. This can be a significant hindrance in fields where the analysis and/or optimization of greater than two variables is desired.
In addition, engineers may wish to take measurements of certain characteristics, such as a distance (length), acceleration, pressure, velocity, the dimensions of an object, the volume of an object, etc. Although tools exist to make such measurements, they may not be electronic and thus, may not be as accurate as an electronic measurement device. In instances where electronic tools are available, it may be necessary to use one or more of such tools to obtain desired data.
Finally, people often use mobile computing devices such as laptop computers to perform computing tasks away from an office environment. Although laptop computers generally include a track pad or button for controlling a digital pointer, a user may find such input devices difficult to use, relative to a traditional computer mouse. As a result, such users may carry a portable mouse with them for use with their mobile computing device. Although the mouse provides the desired functionality, it may be inconvenient for the user to carry additional devices.